


An Unnamed Oneshot

by TheOneWhoWritesOfSquares



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is it spelled Lily or Lilly?, Lily Is Brutal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoWritesOfSquares/pseuds/TheOneWhoWritesOfSquares
Summary: Lilly tells her son a story.
Relationships: Cole & Lily (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	An Unnamed Oneshot

"Mom! Momma!"

Lilly looked up from her book, dragging her eyes across the yard until they landed on the black hair of her son. She smiled, "yes, honey?"

"Come look!"

Carefully shutting and setting down her book, she walked over, "what have you and Sai gotten up to today?"

Cole beamed, holding up his toy rhino, Sai, for her to see. "He's fighting a dragon! See?" He pointed to a pile of rocks that resembled the general shape of a dragon. "He's winning," he announced proudly.

Lilly sat down, grinning. "I fought a dragon once, you know." Cole's eyes flew wide open, silently begging her to continue. "It wasn't all that long ago, I still remember the heat of it's breath, almost burning me alive!" Her heart beat faster just thinking about it; it wasn't like she'd stopped her adventures altogether, but she hadn't been on nearly as many recently. 

"I barely saw it coming when it rose from the darkness, bringing with it a deadly sense... I drew my blades and faced it. We fought for what felt like days, the only light coming from the flashes of flame it created." Lilly's eyes shone as she relived the adventure. "It's head swung down at me, shaking the cave as I just barely dodged it's knife-like teeth. I sailed over it's head and landed on it's back, slashing off it's wings before leaping off, through the spray of blood and onto the nearest outcrop. The dragon shrieked, turning to kill me, but I took the chance to leap across, slitting it's throat; it fell, dead the instant it hit the floor."

Basking in the glorious memory, Lilly looked back at her son to be met with an expression of absolute horror.

...Perhaps she should not have described the scene so gruesomely to an eight-year-old.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... yeah, I re-watched the scenes of her fight with Griefbringer and holy crap, Lilly was BRUTAL.  
> She got into it and forgot who she was telling the story to. Oops.  
> And yes, Sai the toy Rhinoceros' name literally just means Rhinoceros.


End file.
